Dulce venganza
by RobwardAsLife
Summary: Emmett perdió contra Edward en Un Minuto Para Ganar y como consecuencia no puede tocar a Rosalie en una semana ¿Que hará Rose? VIÑETA.


**Disclaimer: como todos saben, los personajes le pertencen a S. Meyer. La historia es toda mia.**

¿Que quería Emmett? ¿Qué me busque un humano para destruirlo en plena acción? Loco.  
>Sabía perfectamente que Edward y Bella lograrían llegar a los 100 000 dólares en Un Minuto Para Ganar pero el muy idiota aun así aposto. Ahora no podría tocarme en una semana.<p>

Como a Bella, jamás me pregunto se estaba de acuerdo con esta apuesta. Mi esposo era el más grande idiota que podría existir en el mundo.

Quiera podía verlo retorcer del deseo, cierto yo también salía perdiendo pero el siempre ha sido más pícaro y por supuesto que tenía planeado mi venganza por hacerme pasar por esto. Haría que su tiempo de abstinencia sea peor.

-¿Lista, Rose? - preguntó Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

- Lista.

-Wow, sí que harás sufrir a Emmett – dijo al ver mi vestuario.

Tenía un vestido pegado al cuerpo, sin mangas y por varios dedos por encima de la rodilla. Por supuesto de color rojo, y para añadir, un perfume con feromonas y pintalabios rojo sangre

-Y solo es el comienzo - dije sonriendo anchamente y perversamente.

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo - dijo la diablilla.

Bajamos las escaleras y sonreí mas al encontrar a Emmett viendo el análisis de un partido de futbol.

Edward y Bella también estaban sentados ahí metidos en su propia burbuja mientras Renesmee dormía.

- Nos vemos luego, familia- dijo Alice para llamar la atención ya que obviamente yo no podía hablar.

Significaba que quería la atención de Emmett si lo llamo su atención vestida así.  
>Edward movió de lado a lado su cabeza en negación al escuchar mis pensamientos. Pare el vestía como cualquier otro día. Maldito.<p>

- Adios - dije cortadamente mientras me iba.

Llegamos al centro comercial conmigo al volante y enseguida entre a Victoria Secret.  
>Escogí cientos de pares de lencería francesa fina y prácticamente transparente, todos de colores vivos o algo fluorescentes.<br>Luego de allí fui a comprar un Kama Sutra y una bata pequeña de ceda.

Tardamos lo menos que pudimos.

Llegamos a la casa y todos seguían allí. Em lucia incómodo. Seguramente Edward y Bella…

- Bella, te traje algo - le entregue la segunda prenda más reveladora que compre dándole una idea a Emmett de mis nuevas adquisiciones.

-Mmm gracias, Rose. Creo.

-Creo que yo debo de dar las gracias-. Dijo Edward sonriendo el cuello de Bella.

-Los dejo. Iré a probarme la diminuta ropa.

Subí a la habitación que compartía con Emmett. Bueno, en esos días de abstinencia estaba prohibida su entrada.

Escogí un conjunto amarillo un poco fluorescente con la bata de seda sin amarrar. Aceche por la puerta y ¡Perfecto! Edward y Bella ya se habían ido -intente no pensar en eso- Alice se había encargado de llevarse a Jasper a cazar y Carlisle y Esme estaban en Port Angeles. Solo quedábamos Emmett y yo.

Saque el Kama Sutra de la bolsa y salí hacia la sal donde estaba Emmett.  
>Cruce delante de el como si nada y me senté en otro sofá cruzando las piernas y fingir leer el Kama Sutra.<p>

- ¡Oh, que placentero! - fingí sorpresa –. Ahhh – decepción -, se necesita un hombre. En fin veamos otro.

Seguí pasando las hojas fingiendo diferentes expresiones.

-Oh ¡Que placer! - gemí a lo alto -. Los humanos hemos descubierto nuevas formas de dar placer - fingí leer el Kama Sutra pero solo eran palabras que salían de mi cabeza para simular leer. Emmett era ingenuo - lo que lo han hecho que incluso los hombres sufran grandes orgasmos.

- ¡Excelente! – continúe - . Gracias tecnología - levante mis manos al cielo -. Aguarda, dice humanos. Oh si hay que salir a buscar un humano cachondo - dije mientras movia mis tetas.

- ¡¿Que?! - gritó Emmett.

Se paró muy rápido incluso para ser vampiro. Damas y caballeros, ahí está el idiota que creyó en mi engaño.

Nadie le gana o humilla a Rosalie Hale y se sale con la suya.

- Oh amor, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Sabes tengo que salir, este, este. Voy al doctor, tengo fiebre y Carlisle no está – puse una mano en mi frente para dar más efecto. Aunque no me moleste mucho en fingir fiebre, si no tener intención de acostarme con un tonto humano.

- ¡Los vampiros no se enferman! – exclamo -. ¡¿Y saldras asi?!

- ¡Hay un calor horrible!

- Los vampiros no sudan.

No le hice caso, solo me amarre la bata y subí a mi auto.

Rosalie: 1

El resto de la humanidad: 0

**Este es otro os que edite pero solo en ortografía, y solo con la ayuda de Word. Este tampoco me gusta así que no lo envié a mi beta.**

**Por lo menos espero que sea pasable : /**

**No les puse dedicación a mis os, los hice solo para mí. Así que no me culpen del todo porque es horrible.**

**Marie PattinsonJ**


End file.
